Coaxial cables are commonly employed as plenum cables. A plenum cable is a cable that is run in the plenum space of a building. The plenum space is a space that is used for air circulation in heating and air conditioning systems, for example, and is typically located between a structural ceiling and a suspended ceiling or under a raised floor. Plenum cables may be used for transmitting video, telephone, and/or data signals through a building, for example. Plenum areas may present a particular hazard in the event of a fire because there are few barriers to contain flame and smoke within the plenum. Therefore, plenum cables may be subject to safety standards such as National Fire Protection Agency NFPA 262 Standard Method for Flame Travel and Smoke of Wires and Cables for Use in Air Handling Spaces (2002) (hereinafter “NFPA 262 (2002)”).